Ninja-No
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Ever wonder what happen if the ninja split? Well let's just say it's not good for Ninjago. Chaos breaks out and no one can seem to stop it alone. Do the ninja reunite, or will Ninjago be destroyed? Features OC: Alex, Tove, and Lillie. Also contains other OC who are not main characters.
1. When Ninja Fight

**I do not own Ninjago or any of the ninja. I do however own Alex. Tove and Roxzy are owned by my BFF Madi, Lillie by Bry, Jessica by my lil' sis, and Crystal by my BFF whom lives in Alabama. This is mine and Madi's FanFic. For those of you who have Movellas I didn't steal this because I am StoryWriter26519! Thanks for reading and let's start.**

* * *

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"You're the one who messed up the fight!"

"I wouldn't have if you'd stayed out of my way!"

"Tove! It's not my fault!"

"Lillie! It is your fault!"

"Stop! It's not anybody's fault! But if it was, it'd be Kai's fault!"

"Oh sure, blame me!"

"Stop this!"

All the ninja fell silent as Sensei came onto the Bounty's deck. "This is nonsense! You fight together, and you fall together! You all take the blame!" Sensei declared.

"Well maybe it's time that changed!" Jay retorted, then instantly covered his mouth.

"I agree with Jay!" Cole stated. Sensei stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't be together at all," Alex said quietly. Everyone gasped.

"You did not just say that!" Lloyd gaped at her.

"Alex?" Tove whispered, "Did you mean it?"

Alex looked at the ground. "We can't get along anymore," she reasoned, "Why bother trying to work with people we can't stand?"

For a second, no one spoke. Then Kai opened his fat mouth and doomed us all by saying one word. 'Bye'. Then he was gone. And so were the Ninja.


	2. Back in the Ally

**Tove's POV**

Just like that we all packed up and went home. Well, everyone but me. I just went back to the alley I raised myself in since my parents abandoned me when I was two. As I unpacked my cloths, I came across my uniform in the bottom of my bag. I lifted it out and held it up. I gazed at the little tear in the fabric from when Alex and I spared. That had been less than a week ago. My eyes wandered to the stain on the sleeve from where I fell into the table Zane was cooking at because Jay tripped me. There's also an ink stain from when Mesako tried to teach me to write. I sighed. They were my friends.

"Hey! Looky who we got here!"

Speaking of friends.

"Where ya been Tovester?"

I sighed to myself. "Hey Roxzy," I said, "And didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Roxzy rolled her eyes. "Aww come on Tovester! Loosen up. Where were you?!"

I took a deep breath. I can't say I missed Roxzy. "I was away," I said simply.

"Whatever," she grumbled, then seeing my uniform, she asked what it was.

"Nothing," I told her, "I found it in a box." With that I threw the uniform into a corner. Roxzy kept trying to start a conversation with me, but I ignored her and kept going through my bag. When I came to my smoke bombs, I got an idea. I stealthily grabbed my outfit from the corner, slipped it into my bag with my bow, pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it at Roxzy. I went ghost, and slipped through a wall to escape the alley.

* * *

Once I was away from Roxzy, I decided to head to an old shack at the edge of town. I reached the shack, and went inside. I had just gone upstairs, when I was attacked.

"Well, well. If it isn't one of the ninja!"

I knew that voice, and I hated it's owner. Pythor. He drove me out of my home once, and I wasn't about to let him do it again. "The ninja split up, Pythor. But that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt. Ninja-GO!" I used my spinjitzu, and attacked. Pythor dodged me, then countered my attack. I blocked him and fired some arrows, then used a smoke bomb and my ghost powers to finish him. "And don't come back!" I yelled after him as he slithered away.

"That was AWESOME!"

Oh great. Roxzy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the grey ninja?"

I glared at her.

"Because you didn't need to know. The ninja don't exist anymore! Leave me alone!"

I threw a piece of rubble from the shack at her, and turned invisible. I watched her go downstairs and then I heard her leave. Good.


	3. On My Own

**Alex's POV**

"Alex don't be so stubborn!" Lloyd yelled as I stormed off, bag in hand.

I didn't stop to yell at him. I said I was going off on my own for a while and I meant it. I ran into the woods, afraid I'd turn back. I laid against the biggest tree. I closed my eyes and felt a tear run down my face. Why'd I have to say that? Anything would have been better then 'You know, maybe we shouldn't be together at all'. "So stupid!" I said aloud.

"Don't say that!" a voice said.

I stood up. I drew my swords and prepared for a fight.

"Gee Alex. Are you always this jumpy?" the voice asked with a giggle.

"Maybe if you don't scare me like that," I muttered.

Then my old friend Jessica came out from behind a nearby bush. She had her cameo tank top and turquoise shorts on. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Why if it isn't Jessica the Mermaid?" I said.

"I'm not a mermaid!" she yelled.

"What ever," I mumbled.

She sat down next me. "What's got you down?" she asked.

"The ninja split up," I replied hesitantly.

"Aw too bad," she said.

'Yeah and I'd like to be alone too," I said. I stood up and walked away with my bag. She just stayed there. I kept an eye on the trees around me and when I got to one with a branch a foot above the ground I stopped. I put my bag on the branch and got down and looked through the bush. I found the small round device. I sat down and fiddled with the device. I turned it on and looked at the power level. It was on full. 'Perhaps a little visit wouldn't be bad,' I thought. I was about to push the 'GO' button, but my bag fell. I placed the device down and picked up my back. A photo fell out. It was of all the ninja, or ex-ninja, and me. I pulled out the other photos I brought and laid down. I looked through them. 'All my fault,' I thought. I placed the pictures on my chest, closed my eyes, and took a nap.

* * *

When I woke up I saw it was night. I placed my photos in my back along with the device. I had a bad feeling. I went through my bag and found my ninja suit. I unfolded it and took my necklace from it. It was a heart shaped locket that Cole got me for Christmas. I opened it and looked at the picture of him. I closed the locket and put it on. Then I put my bag's strap on the branch, laid my head on the bush, and was out for the night.


	4. Back in the City

**Okay so I'd like to add something before going into this chapter. Like I said in Chapter 1 Crystal was made by my friend in Alabama. This is literally what she would say if she knew something was bothering me.**

* * *

**Lillie's POV**

I gave Lloyd a quick hug and jumped off the Bounty. I put my back pack on and headed into the city. "Ninjago City," I sighed. I had a bunch of friends, but didn't know how to explain my absence. They never knew I was the orange ninja. First place I went was the hotel I stayed at when I first became the orange ninja. I walked inside and up to the front desk. "I would like to rent a room," I said.

"Name?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Lillie," I replied.

"Okay just sign here and I'll get you a room," she said stepping into the back.

I signed my name and pushed the book back to the computer. The woman came back and handed me a pair of keys for room B7. That was just a few doors down from the last time I stayed here. I went up to my new room and opened the door. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I placed my bag on the bed and went through it. I took out my photos and put them in the nightstand drawer. Then I put my clothes and ninja suit in the dresser. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I walked over and looked through the peep hole. It was Crystal. "Not now, I'm uh... in the shower," I tried lying.

"Nu uh, I saw you go in two seconds ago. Plus if you were in the shower you wouldn't have heard me knock," Crystal said smirking.

"Did I say shower? I meant... Bath?" I said knowing I was cornered.

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically. "Let me in."

I sighed and opened the door. She came in and gave me a hug. Somehow that was just what I needed.

"Sweetie pie why don't we sit down and you can tell mama what's bugging you," she smiled.

I laughed and sat down on the bed. Crystal shut the door and came over to sit next to me.

"So what's bothering the orange ninja?" she asked.

"How did you know I was the orange ninja?" I asked surprised.

She laughed and said, "Sweetie, ain't nothing you can hide from me. Now what's wrong?"

"I don't know where to start."

"Try."

"The ninja broke up."

Crystal's smile faded and she became silent. I told her everything that happened starting with the disagreement at breakfast, and ended with Kai saying 'Bye'.

* * *

There might be a delay between this chapter and the next. I wasn't in charge of making Kai, Zane, and Jay's POVs... Madi is a bit lazy when it comes to writing. I need a new partner... /)_-


End file.
